Breaking Lois
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Naruto takes his time breaking Lois


Breaking Lois

Lois Griffin is a housewife with three children that live with her husband. She is married to Peter Griffin and she is married happily to him. Or so it was at first. You see over the years the marriage has it's up and downs but they made it through the storm so to speak. However, feeling vulnerable Lois Griffin is targeted by people because is a Milf and a hot one. Lots of men desire her but no one does because she is married. But Naruto has other plans.

Peter was put his cock inside her his 6-inch cock inside her pussy. "Oh, Lois this feels good" Peter said as his balls were slamming into her pussy. Then Peter got on top of his wife and continued slamming his balls on her ass. Peter kept going as he felt his balls tighten.

"Lois I'm gonna cum!" Peter said as he cummed in her pussy.

The Griffin couple laid painting with sweat running down their backs for a tense night.

"Say Peter have you...given any thought to us having another baby?" Lois said turning around only to see Peter's back turned while he snored away.

Lois gave a saddened sigh as she shut off the light and wrapped the cover around her.  
.

Lois Griffin is tired I mean tired of it all so she decides to become a music teacher at James Woods Regional High School where her children go. While to some it looked like Lois was trying to get out of the house and get close to her children but in reality there was more to it.

Several months ago her neighbour and friend Bonnie Swanson had gone missing right after filing for a divorce with her husband Joe. She didn't even ask for anything and left her children with Joe without taking anything. After that she just up and disappeared without a trace no one has seen her.

Lois wanted to know what happened and why did she divorce her husband when they were happy together.

"So Meg's moms the Drama teacher huh? That's a surprise."  
Leaning against his locker was 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki a Japanese/American student who had recently enrolled at James Woods High and was a good friend of Megs and over the years he'd seen how baldly her family had abused and humiliated her specially her parents.

It angered him greatly how parents could treat their own child like this especially their oldest child. It was time for them to learn a lesson in humility.

"And now I would like to introduce our new school Music Teacher Lois Griffin!" Principal Shepherd announced introducing Lois who stepped up.

"Thank you all for this great opportunity, I've got a tremendous love of music and I'm hoping to inspire all of you to love it just the same!" Lois said speaking to the students gathered in the auditorium with a charming smile but her eyes fell on Naruto.

He had seen the boy hanging around Meg, he had actually transferred from Langley Falls High school coincidently after her old friend Francine went missing and filed her divorce. She found it odd that he had drop out the same time Francine disappeared but no one else seemed to care.

'Hopefully he doesn't know that I suspect him.' Lois thought to herself.

"Lois Pewterschinidt, eldest daughter of Carter and Barbara Pewterschinidt. Her brother Patrick is in a mental hospital and her sister is married to former mayor Adam West." Naruto said reading through a file he had gotten on Lois, he soon closed it and smirked seeing he had learned enough to set his plan in motion.

It was late after school, Lois was walking through the halls with a flash light in hand as she came to a stop at a certain locker before picking the lock and finding a cellphone inside, she looked around before she snatched it away and ran into the Teachers lounge.

Unknown to her Naruto had been hiding behind in the boys bathroom watching her with a smirk on her face.

"Finally." Lois said holding a flash drive, she was about to hightail it out when the light came on revealing Naruto.

"Your here awfully late iffin." Naruto said with a smrik.

"Don't play dumb I know what happens to Francine you rape her and mind broke her to the point where she divorced her husband. She loved him and then just ups and divorce him. That was your doing and know I will be going to the police " Lois said with a glare.

"Meg was right you are strong-willed women, but you are breaking and enter in my office. Snitch on me and I will stitch on you for your crime

"Oh well, we both go to jail than," Lois said.

"Oh really" Naruto replied before Lois could react she felt a fist strike her in the gut.

Lois soon began to come to and found herself in a strange room which appeared to be the Janitors shed outside school. She arms had been tide behind her back and one of her legs had been raised upwards. She tried fiddling around hoping to break her bindings but they wouldn't budge.

"Let go of me you blond bastard" Lois yelled in rage.

"Oh, how bout I fuck that arrogance right out of you ?" Naruto mused.

"Oh you try and rape me you pig, you don't scare me. Just try and you'll be sorry and in jail" Lois yelled back defiantly.

Naruto keeled behind Lois and swiftly yanked down her panties elected a startled gasp from Lois as she felt the blond teen spread her pussy lips.

"Good now I've got a perfect view of your pussy." Naruto said.

"No stop it!" Lois cried out her cheeks flushed in humiliation.

Naruto smirked. "Where did all that confidence of yours go? You've got an amazing body even after having three kids." Naruto licked his lips. Without any warning he ran his tongue over the orange haired mothers nether region.

"Argh!" Lois grit her teeth as the teen ran his tongue over pussy. She rolled her head around as his talented mouth made her womanhood wetten.

"Mmm, your smell is enchanting Lois, you must use some special shampoo." Naruto said cupping her butt cheeks as he pushed his face deeper into her crotch.

"No! Stop it! Noooooo!" Lois cried feeling Naruto pinching her clit suddenly she felt something warm trail across her asshole causing her eyes to widen. "No! Not there! Please it's dirty!" Naruto ignored her as he roughly mashed her breasts pinching her hardened nipples.

After several minutes of abuse Lois soon found herself in a kneeling position. "Are you ready Mrs. Griffin, I trust you know how to give a blowjob."

"What...aarrggghh!" Lois cried as she felt Naruto's cock enter her mouth. Lois began to sob sucking the shaft stuffed inside her mouth, she began to pump the cock in an out of her mouth twirling tongue around eliciting a moan of pleasure from Naruto.

"Mrs. Griffin your tongue is amazing." Naruto moaned running his hand around the mothers head as sucked and licked his cock. Naruto kept going until..." I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled and his balls tighten and cum shot into her mouth which made her pussy wet.

"Now just relax Lois.." Naruto said pressing his cock against into her wet pussy.

"Augggghhh!" Lois screamed as she felt the boys penis entered her body. She thrusts her body and squirmed it around not realizing this only made it easier for her captor to push his cock in deeper. Her eyes filled with tears as unwanted pleasure filled her body.

"wait this is wrong, and yet I am enjoying this, am I enjoying getting raped by him," Lois thought worriedly.

"I am sorry Peter," Lois thought sadly.

"Seriously guys ever since Lois got her new job she's been to busy to do real work like cooking." Peter mumbled sitting at the table with a pout.

"Peter don't you think Lois has been acting a bit...odd lately? She comes home exhausted and on edge lately, I've talked with the kids and she hardly talks with them when they see her." Brian said worried for the Griffin matriarch.

"Pssh, who cares Brain! All I want is some fooooood." Peter groaned rolling over on the floor.

"Idiot..." Brain said walking upstairs.

"Ugh, aahhhh stop please!" Lois groaned as Naruto continued to thrust roughly into her pussy with her hands tied.

Her daughter Meg being taken from behind within the stalls of the boys bathroom.

"It look like Meg's got herself a new boyfriend, and she's doing some awfully naughty things." Naruto remarked showing several images of Meg giving some unknown boy a blowjob, sniffing shorts while fingering herself and so on.

"No! Please delete these!" Lois begged

"If this was to get out, I wonder what would happen to your daughter?" Naruto asked but in truth Lois knew he was threatening her with this. "Don't worry I haven't done anything yet..."

"Please leave mg daughter alone!" Lois pleaded

"That depends all on you iffin." Naruto said before tweaking her nipples earning a moan from Lois.

"I...I understand! I'll just have to do as you say, right?" Lois said

Naruto smiled. "Is that the right attitude when asking for a favor?"

Lois was soon untied and now on her hands and knees while Naruto stood over her.

"Well I'm waiting?" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"I..I'm begging you. Please spare my daughter at least." Lois said bowing her head she body shivering with humiliation.

The room fell silent what was a few seconds felt like hours before she felt the soft flesh of her ass cheeks spread causing Lois to gasp as she turned to see Naruto standing behind her

"W-wait, what are you doing!?" Lois cried in shock

"Who said you could move? Don't you care about your daughter?" Naruto asked as Lois turned her head away, Lois soon felt something warm brush across her exposed anus as Naruto rimmed her ass.

.Lois bit her lip holding back a moan as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. 'Just how miserable do I look now? But this is for my daughter's sake. I have to endure It! ' The mother thought feel both humiliation and unwanted pleasure from the feeling of the young mans tongue brushing against her virgin rosebud.

Lois gasped as she felt sometimes penetrating her asshole as Naruto stuck his finger up her ass. "No! D-don't put your finger!" She cried out

"I see...this is your first time having a finger up here?" Naruto said sticking another finger within Lois quivering rectum before Naruto lined her up with his cock.

Lois screamed and sobbed as she was impaled on the huge shaft. She rolled her head around and screamed again when the cock began to pound in and out with his usual animal like lust. The Griffin mother had never felt anything like this. She grunted and sobbed in agony, hardly noticing the hands pulling and twisting her already sore boobs.

The young man grunted with each thrust. This bitch was tight but he could feel her ass loosing up.

Poor Lois bit her lip and sighed when she realized the pain was fading and beginning replaced with waves of pleasure. She gasped when a small orgasm hit her. The young man laughed when he heard her come and began to really give her ass a work out. In seconds he had the whore panting and screaming in joy as she thrusted back against the cock and screamed. It felt so good. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her latest climax.

Naruto took hold of her cheeks as her pulled her butt up and then slammed his cock into her ass.

"AUGAWDDDDDDDD!" Lois wailed as her ass was impaled on his long hard tool. It forced the breath out her, making her gasp for air. She was soon gasping and sobbing as the cock began ream out her ass. "UGH! UGH! UGH! UGHHHH!"

"You got a tight surprise there!" Naruto gruntas as he reamed out her butt with brutal passion. He roughly fondled her ass and began to suck on a mouthful of tit. He kept bucking against the blonde over and over.

"UGHHH! UGH! UGH!" Lois sobbed, as she was ass fucked by a long hard cock. Her tits were aching from his not to cruel sucking and biting. She rolled her head around and screamed in mixture of defeat and delight. "AUHHHHHH!"

"You like that! You like that!" He grunted as he drove his cock into her incredibly tight hole. He gnawed on one tit and then the other. "Yeah, you like it rough!"

"Mmmmmph" Lois moaned as drool began to pool under her chin.

'Honey I am so sorry but I am about to cum,' Lois thought as she came on Naruto cock.

"I'm cumming" Lois yelled in the gag and see cummed on his dick.

Naruto still kept going. Lois was in a haze of lust. Her breast was jiggling like crazy. Naruto balls were slapping her ass. If you can hear it. All you will hear is flesh pounding on flesh.

Peter soon received an invite to a special private sex club, he hadn't seen a name just saying he was invited as a special guest for a live performance.

He was led to a special viewing room with a large flat screen.

"Welcome gentlemen today we will be debuting a special new slave! As a policy we can't reveal her name or show her face. But her body has been properly trained and a totally indecent one! Rather than her husband's cock which often couldn't make her come, she wants a gangbang, and wants to be bound and teased. And just for today had her clitoris pierced. She even underwent surgical sterilization even to my surprise!" The announcer stated standing back stage behind the curtain was lois dressed in a black body harness with a matching garter belt with thigh-high black boots, her arms were bound behind her back which were covered by eblow length black gloves , her face hidden by a black bondage hood which exposed only her ruby red lips.

Suddenly hands and mouths were all over her body, pinching, rubbing fondling and poking her ass and pussy. She tried to scream but a mouth clamped over her mouth and a tongue filled her mouth. Two mouths began to suck and bit her tits. Lois sobbed as she felt another mouth begin to lick her pussy. She began to squirm as someone finger and lick her ass.

The men were crazed with lust and meant to take it out on the beautiful redhead. The four men knew this would be their only chance in their lives to fuck such a hot babe. This only increased their lust and made them fondled her whole body with animal like passion.

"I got to fuck this bitch!"

"MMMMMPH" Lois screamed through the tongue filling mouth.

Suddenly she was lifted and her legs spread. She saw one of the men had lay down on the floor and was holding his stiff cock up.

"NO!" Lois sobbed as she was slammed down on his cock. Before she could scream another cock filled her mouth. Someone yanked her hair.

"Suck it whore!"

The redhead began to suck, as she was force to ride the cock filling her pussy. She gave off a loud muffled scream as a cock filled her ass. Poor Lois was now servicing three cocks. She hardly felt the mouth gnawing on her tits. All the men came quickly. The cocks left body but were quickly replaced. She was forced to suck and fuck the three cocks. She gulped down another mouthful of cum while her ass and pussy were filled again.

"Get her on her side!" Lois was force onto her side. A man sat in front of her face and pushed his cock into her screaming mouth. Two more cocks pushed into her pussy and ass. The last man pressed her tits around his cock and began to fuck them.

"MMMMMPH!" Lois wailed and sobbed.

Peter felt his penis throp under his pants as he watched from the private room.

Meanwhile the masked Lois bounced up and down on the newest cock pounding her pussy smiling under her hood as her breast bounced.

"Hey aren't you making such amazing moans!" A man smirked his hands reaching for the hood that covered her face. "Come on at least show us your face!"

"Woah! Sir that's not..."

The announcer attempted to stop him bit it was to late as the hood was ripped off to reveal the face of Lois Griffin!

"L-Lois!?" Peter shouted in horror at the site of his wife

"More...give me more!" Lois moaned her eyes filled with lust as her tongue stuck out as she bounced up and down on her next charge while stroking off two cocks in her hands. "More...it feels good! Incredible I'm going crazy!"

Lois tongue ran over another cock while stroking off another. "Filthy cocks are delicious! Please shove them more to me!" Lois cried out as she fwwlt a next cock penetrate her asshole. "I-it feels great in my ass too! Thrust it in there!" Lois moaned before she soon found herself sandwiched between two muscular young men. "It's hitting deep! It reaches my womb! I love this! This is what I wanted! There's a lot of stiffes coming after me! It's scraping me inside, it feels good!"

Lois moaned as her tongue mashed against another customer, she soon found herself being taken in all three holes while giving another a hand job. "Both cocks are grinding against my womb and ass!"

"I can't stop myself! Fuck me more and more! I want it! This is what I wanted Grind your dick more against my womb! Mix up and mess my insides!" Lois cried out in pleasure as they continued to fuck running her tongue over another new dick. "I love dicks! Give me lots and lots of them!"

"Coming, Coming, Coming, Coming!" Lois cried as cum sprayed out everywhere.

Well thank you neostardustdragon

fav follow review

Darth Plaguis signing out


End file.
